Life
by Trocks
Summary: Probably will never be updated .
1. Default Chapter

Ok... this is my first story! I dont know if it will be too good though.... What was the plot too. Well this story will be just to do it!!! I want Kuronue in this story too!!! ^^  
  
Desclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Well..I do and I dont!! If I owned YYH, Kuronue would be in the sceries! Oh! I DO own Youkie! You will find out who she is if you keep reading!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Run... Run... That was all that he could think of. He just had to make it! He wanted to, and needed to! God... Why did I have got caught?! They are right behind me!!  
  
"Get back here you stupid Kitsnue(an: I dont know if that is spelled right.. I suck at spelling^^)" One of the men behind him yelled.   
  
Gotta hurry!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurama!!" Youkie screamed, jumping from her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen?? Hm... Wish I knew, too!! Sorry that it is short!! It should be longer in the next chapter... I hope! Well it is short 'cause it is experamental!! I think! 


	2. There You Are!

CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
I know SiriousB1... That chapter WAS too short! I gotta work on it!! Hay.. waitamin... That is what I am here for!! _!!  
  
Decclaimer: if you wanna know... please look at the 1st chapter!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No...No... Youkie thought as she searched the house. Where can that boy of mine be!!((an: do you get who she is now??))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed as he ran ((an: yes... He IS young! If I had to say... Like 5,6??)).  
  
"Get him men!!!!'  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Hurry up Frank!!(^^)"  
  
"I am going as fast as I can George! (lol)"  
  
Must... make... it... Kurama thought as he jumped into a tree. They might get me!!!!   
  
"ARGH!" They hit him. Right in the left leg. Shoot... ma will be SO mad that I got the new robe bloody.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(1 hour later)  
  
*BANG BANG BANG!*  
  
Who can that be? Who cares!! Where can my son be!! Youkie thought as she ran through her house, with her long grey hair went throught the wind she was making.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG!*  
  
"YOU CAN WAIT!" Youkie screamed as she banged the door open.  
  
"We can, can we?" said the first cop((an: what are demon cops called any way?)), holding Kurama in the air by the robe.  
  
"KURAMA!! MY BABY!" Youkie screamed when she saw her son. She grabed him from the cops and cuddled him.  
  
"Wait... Sweet heart! What happened to your leg?? You poor thing.."  
  
"Heh.. It is nice to have a nice mother like that huh?" demon cop #2 said.  
  
"Kurama... Dear... 0_0 WHY DID THE COPS BRING YOU HOME?! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Youkie screamed, holding Kurama up in the air by his waist.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh....... I can explain EVERYTHING, ma!" Kurama said, trying to act as innocent as possable.  
  
"YOU CAN, CAN YOU?!?" Youkie yelled at Kurama, shutting the door on the cops((an: Which you should NEVER do!))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 up in the same day as chapter 1!!! YAY!!!! And it is longer than the first!! YAY!!  
  
*snuggles Kurama and Kuronue plushies* Me so happy!!! I hope to have chappie 3 up soon!! And I am going to work on "Karen...Kuronue?!" soon too!!!  
  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
The next chapter summaray:  
  
((an: uhhh)) Kurama has a longggggggggggg story to tell his mother! LOL!!! 


	3. No Time to Give Your Story

CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
^^ Thank you cherryblossem and Kikieo Hina((aka Carly)) ^^! Man.... The third chapter in the same week as the first and second!!!  
  
Well... I actually have no clue what will happen in this story! Ya see, when I am writing this story... it just comes from the top of me head!!!  
  
lol!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh.... She closed the door on us..."  
  
"Eh. Too bad. Can we get going now?"  
  
"I don't care, chef?"  
  
"Uh... Lets go before we hear anything that we might not want to hear."  
  
And with that conversation.. the cops left. Hoping to NEVER end up at the door way that held Youkie Maya and her son Youko Kurama in side.  
  
"I want donuts."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Lets go get some"  
  
"Yea!!!!!"  
  
((an: ^^lol))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATION KURAMA!!!!" Youkie screamed at her son.  
  
"I-I do ma! Ya see-" Kurama was trying to explain the story... but Youkie would not let him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL ONE OF THE ROYAL FAMILIES ARTIFACTS!!! YOU ARE JUST SO LUCKY THAT INAR((an: Did I spell that right?? Inar is the fox god, if you did not know^^)) LIKES OUR FAMILY!! IF HE((An: is Inar a he or she? *srugs*)) DID NOT LIKE US WE WOULD BE SO DOOMED!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME!! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS A GOOD MOTHER TO YOU!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU A MIRROR EXACLY LIKE THE ONE OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!!" Youkie screamed, not even pausing to take a breath.  
  
  
  
And with that the entire night went on... until Youkie had nothing more to say to Kurama, and sent him to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. He would never

Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GAK! My computer chair has turned to the dark side!! It gave me a cut :'(. And I thought that my computer desk was the one on the dark side!!!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews!! They make me happy!! cherryblossom/porsena, I started the fourth chapter!! I'll work on the other story that I told you about!!  
  
Desclaimer: *singing* bla...bla...bla... I wish I owned YYH, but I do not, though I really wish I did!! Amd it would be a wonderful birthday present, too!!   
  
Caly: our birthday is not for a long time, stupid.  
  
Uhh... Ok then CHRISTMAS!!!!!  
  
Carly: Your getting a scanner  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE EVIL BEING FROM ANOTHER PLANET!!!  
  
Carly: That does not phase me.  
  
(( I am putting " ' "'s in for the thoughts! ))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(5 years later, 11 years old(?))  
  
  
  
After five years Youko Kurama still has had a bad time. Every time her would try to steal something, he would get captered.  
  
But like people say "With experence comes knowlage(an: I did NOT spell that right!)." So every time he would get captured, he would learn alittle more, and learning alittle more ment that every time he stole something he would get farther out than the last time.  
  
  
  
'So tired...' He thought as he ran. It was late at night and he went out to get things... Jewls, rare artifacts, stuff like that. So far, so good. No one was behind him, and hopefully no one would get behind him. If he could only get to his mothers house, he would be safe. Everyone in town loved and respected Youkie. 'Do they only respect my family because of Inar?! Do they think that we should be RESPECTED because mother works for Inar?!'  
  
The house was just up ahead, but he just stopped right dead in his tracks. 'Do they only respect us because of THAT?! Do they only love of because of Inar?!' These thought just kept running through his head. Do they only reaspect them because of Inar? Do them give them special treatment because of Inar?!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Youko Kurama, this town has given you too many chances in the last five years. You have, attempted, to steal things too many times. This town must get rid of you." The leader of the town said. They were infront of a huge crowd in city hall(an: it there a demon city hall??).   
  
"Please, no. Youko is the only thing in this world that I have, don't take him from me." Youkie pleaded to the leader. "He never ment anything..."  
  
"I am very sorry, Youkie. Inar asked us to give you both special treatment, but after five years Youko has done too much to this town."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Youkie and Youko screamed. "HE asked you to give US special treatment?!" Yet again they said it in unisin. And at this point, they both were losing their temper. Youkie turning a bright red, of embarrisment and being upset. Youko being plain upset.   
  
'Why would he do this, did he not think that we could take care of ourselves?' Youkie thought, her anger for Inar beginning to boil.  
  
'I KNEW IT!' Youko thought. His anger and haterid for Inar taking their toll on him. He could not take it anymore. Inar had went across the line, asking the people to give them special care. They both did not need special treatment, they did not even want it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can't... type any..more... Longest chapter written for anything.. YAY!!!!!!  
  
Blaaaaaa... Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. I miss

Chapter... uh... 5! Oh Yea! 5, that it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love reviews!!!!! Thank you very much for all of them!! I never thought that I would ever got 12(well 1 is from myself^^)  
  
Sorry about the spell-checking thing.. I am a lazy bum and does not want to get out another program to check it all!! So.... Sorry! Just bear with me ok? It is summer and I dont wanna do too much work, lol.  
  
Sorry if any of you who are reading this story got confused on the last chappie. I dont know what would have made you confused though... For I am always confused!! lol!   
  
Well any-hoo, I'll try to get on with the story(good lord... I spelled story wrong 2 times before I noticed.. What is up with me?!). I am going to start using P.O.V.(Point Of View) in this story! Yay!! Uh... You want meto stop now, dont you?? Okkkkkk... I will..  
  
Desclaimer: I will stare at you until you think that I owned Yu-Yu-Hakusho.. You think it yet? No? Aw, too bad. I'll just sit her and watch it then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Youkie's P.O.V.)  
  
'They took my son away..' I thought. He was such a good little boy....  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hay, ma! Come here and look at this butterfly!! It is the eight colors of the rainbow!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Youko, dear. There are only seven colors in the rainbow." I corrected him, not even minding to go look at the butterfly.  
  
Why did I not go see the butterfly??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Youko's P.O.V.)  
  
'I miss my mother... Why did I have ta go and keep stealing the things..' I thought, squelling as tears came from my eyes. It has been 10 minuets since they kicked me out of the village, and I miss them all so much. If they would tell me that if I were a good boy I could come in... I would be the best little boy in the world. No one would ever know that I tryed to steal things. They would never have even guessed it, because of how nice I would be.  
  
  
  
"It is just... not fair." I wimpered. So far... I had only made it one mile before my legs gave out on me.. To think that I used to be able to run two miles with no problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think that is a good part to stop at...  
  
Darknesses_tears(my neopet): Lazy bum.  
  
HAY! I arleady said that I was a lazy bum!!  
  
Darkness: Well you are.  
  
YOU BIG JERK!!!!!!!*Hits Darkness with a Space Basher*  
  
Darkness: Ouch..  
  
Ahhh... That feels good..... 


	6. Meet My Partner

Chapter 6!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DragonBlade, how could I not review your story!!! I love it!!! haha! And on neopets, you did find me!!! lol.  
  
Well anyway. Can people PLEASE tell me how they are getting confused on my stories??? I mean asian princess 61, Chibi Tsuki, and my own (older) sister! ;_; It makes me upset not knowing. And so that I don't get you all confused anymore than you probably are, I am stopping with the P.O.V. Well, I gave it a try and it did not work ;_;.  
  
Desclaimer: I wish I owned it!! But with how CONFUSED I get people nobody would like it!!!! V_V *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(17 years later, yes... that long later)  
  
At his age he could now steal anything that he wanted. Any mirrors, jewls, anything! But he usually never kept the things that he stole. For jewlery, he melted it(taking out the stones), and sold it off(an: yes that is ACTUALLY what thieves do! Believe it or not, I LOVE to read thief books!!! lol! My favs. are The Thief, The Thief Lord, and Take a Thief. ^^. But over all my favorite book is Skellig!).   
  
'Anything that I want is mine..' He thought. He knew that, nothing and no one could stop him, no matter how hard they tryed. Youko was as fast a lighnining, no, he was faster. No one could stop him.  
  
**A few days later**  
  
"Get 'im!"  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
'Pathetic people. They should know that they will never get ahold of me!'  
  
  
  
"Kuroune(an: yay! I can finally put him in the story!), hurry up ya fool!" Youko yelled to his partner Kuronue(an: well... that was ODVIOUS!)  
  
"I AM HURRING!" was Kuronue's louuuud reply,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am stopping now. I know that it was short... but I don't care 'ne more! And get ready for some of the talk in the story to get harder to read! I am gonna tryyyyy to use someee of the talking that is in Take a Thief. The only way I wont is if people can talk me outta it!!!! Ja ne!!  
  
xxx-Kuronue-xxx 


	7. Your Savior

xkx- .... Its been a while..... I havent been having a good time.......... especially with this story....  
  
Kikieo Hina (meh twin)- iz ok..... if you give up w/ this story Ill take it!  
  
xkx- THERES---  
  
Darknesses_tears- NO WAY YOUR GETTING THIS STORY *hits Kikieo Hina on the head w/ the space basher*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
desclaimer: I NO OWN.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuronue and Youko stopped and looked back, no one in sight. The coast was clear and they could get to their destination safely, so they thought...  
  
For they were not alown. A young girl was sitting in the trees, watching them, and their every move. 'Their the ones..'  
  
**  
  
(flash-back)  
  
"Papa, where are you??" A young girl asked. She was in a torn up house, damage everywhere.  
  
She started to cry. "Papa..." Tears and sobs nearly stoped her from talking.  
  
A hand went up in the air, followed by a soft moan. "My dear, I.... Iam over here.." CAme the voice of an older man, in his late 80's.  
  
"Papa!! Your ok!!" She ran over to him and put his head on her lap. Only to find her fathers face covered in blood. "Papa..."  
  
Her father looked at her deep blue eyes. "You must.... find..... him..." He managed to speak.  
  
The little girls eyes widened. "Find who, papa? Who?"  
  
"Yo...uko.... Ku..rama..." He said using the last amount of air that his lungs could take. And went off to a place of no return.  
  
"Youko Kurama?? IS he the one That did this to you papa?! PAPA!!!!" She screamed, sobs cutting into her voice.   
  
** So the young girl went on for years, trying to fint the man inwhich she thought was her fathers murderer... But what her father never got to say, was that Youko Kurama would be her Savior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
xkx- there, I think that was an ok chapter!! ^o^  
  
And thank you James and Draith! Your reviews ment a lot to me.   
  
Dont get me wrong other people who reviewed, your reviews ment alot to me too, just I choose to only say two people!!  
  
Ill try to update sooner or later, if Im not on noepets!! Im there alot! 


	8. Mommy

Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
xkx- sheesh, study halls are doreing...  
  
kh- Hay, you get the better one!  
  
xkx- I know ^o^!!  
  
**~~  
  
Desclaimer- It is hard to say that you own something, when you dont...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I'll kill you yet, Youko Kurama.', she thought, 'My papa was all that I had.' A silent tears escaped her eyes.  
  
**  
  
{flash-back}  
  
A little girls brown har swayed back and forth. Nerviously. She was barley able to sit in her seat.  
  
Her mother had been in the hospital for three hours now, and her father was nowhere to be found. The doctors thought her father, Timothy, had done something to murder her mother, Selen. Apparently her father went out just before her mother collapsed to the floor, bleeding very badly.  
  
But the little girl didnt think so. Her father would never do anything to Selen. For he loved her very much.  
  
One of the doctors who were taking care of her mother walked uip to her. "Marision, your mother would like to see you," he looked down at her, "follow me." The girl, Marision, jumped up quickly from her chair, hopeing her mother would tell her that she was fine.  
  
When they got to room 233, Selen Mechina, Marision didnt quite find what she wanted. Selen was in critical condition, and there was nothing that anyone could do to help her. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Mommy!!" Marision ran over to her mother. Crying, herself. She jumped to the bed, to be by her mothers side.  
  
Marision's mother couldnt look at her, she was too stiff to move. But she could talk to her.  
  
"Ma... Marision..? My.. my baby..?" Selen said while she barley managed to play with MArision's hair.  
  
"Mommy..." Marision wimpered.  
  
Selen tilted her head the most she could, and wispered, "Baby, daddy... daddy didnt do this to me.. Please believe that.. Your... father.. is is a very good man.."  
  
Marision started shoking ack sobs, "Yea, I know that, mommy. But the doctors dont--"  
  
"Make them.... Please, my baby, make them believe he didnt do this to me.." She attempted to say, but her pain started to rise, and she couldent do anything to help it.  
  
Her breaths were deep and heavy at first, then her body stopped moving, as she silently left the world.  
  
Marision put her head down, adn silently started to sob, knowing what happened to her mother.  
  
** Afer that insadent, Marision's father returned home, unbenonsts of what happened to his wife. Until Marision told him. Once Timothy found out that t;his police were after him, he took Marision by the hand, and left the house. Never to turn back and go home.  
  
Marision and her father went far away. And they settled in a little log cabin in the woods near a lake. They lived there up until the event of Timothy's death, and when Marision went to find who she thought was her fathers murderer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
xkx- Three pages of my beautiful notebook.. Well.... I write big so probably two...  
  
kh- You actually have two study halls... I have one ='(  
  
xkx- Too bad. It took me two study halls to finish this!! Well.... eh.. no time for the computer.... --o-- *sigh* ohhh. welll.......  
  
Computer: Where have you been??? We have not been together in a long timee!  
  
xkx- GAH!! Must resist.... INTERNET ACCESS!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
A book on Hernando Cortes- Yes... Come find out some information on your report....!!  
  
xkx- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a bell rings**  
  
kh- awwwwwa...... It was getting good too.... eh.. off to English....  
  
xkx- YEPPPPPPPPPPPEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMPUTER CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ 


	9. IM SO SORRY!

Everyone,  
I am so sorry that I have not updated in a super long time :'( So sorry. My time is super filled up and I dont get alot of time to type stories.  
  
Ya see, all of my time is spent up on Neopets and Horseland, and if Im not on my computer, I am at a stable or not home. My sister just got a filly and Im down there with her alot. Also Im going to start working with some of the babies.  
  
I swear if I get anytime I can devote to typing the next three chapters(I have them all written up) I will do my best to get them up for you.  
  
Sorry again,  
Trocks (er...... xkx) 


End file.
